


He Woke Up Like This

by pajamabees



Series: Bespectacled Adventures [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Alfred wakes from a long nap, but can't seem to find his glasses, and Ludwig is a tease.





	He Woke Up Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I love Alfred and the fact that he has glasses, and for some reason I just wanted to write some drabbles about him being a total klutz. Here is the first of my Bespectacled series!

A frustrated huff peeled Ludwig’s attention from his book, and he looked over the page he was currently reading to stare at a slightly frazzled Alfred.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, a little worried by the confusion written all over his lover’s face. Alfred just scratched the back of his head, further ruffling his already messy bed head. It’s obvious the man had just woken up from a nap—a good one, too, if the dried-up drool on the side of his mouth wasn’t evident enough.

Alfred made a noise in the back of his throat, almost like a whine. “I can’t find my glasses.”

He made a show of scanning the room but didn’t actually move to thoroughly search anything—he was trying to think of the last place he’d seen the spectacles before tearing the entire living room apart, something he knew Ludwig wouldn’t appreciate.

Ludwig watched him from his spot on the couch with an amused smile. “Did you sleep with them on?”

“No?” Alfred tapped the tip of his nose in concentration, and Ludwig’s smile grew at how _close_ Alfred’s finger was. “I don’t usually sleep with them on….”

“I don’t know, you were pretty tired, after all. You may have forgotten to take them off.” Ludwig really should work on disguising his emotions more, because Alfred, even in his tired state, caught on to the amusement in Ludwig’s voice. The man’s eyes squinted in suspicion.

“Where are they?” Alfred’s tone was absolutely accusatory, and Ludwig would have felt offended that his own boyfriend thought he would stoop to Alfred-like mischief if the situation wasn’t so hilarious. And common, if Ludwig’s memories of the last few years had anything to say about it.

“How would I know?” he asked, and he couldn’t help the grin on his face now as Alfred stalked towards him with a glare, “I’m not in charge of your glasses. Maybe you knocked them off during your nap and their tangled up in one of the ten blankets you sleep with.”

Alfred was standing over him now, and Ludwig hid the bottom half of his face with the opened book in hands, no longer able to keep a straight face. Alfred only made it worse by standing there with his arms crossed and hip cocked to one side. The sleepy irritation on his face was really, really funny. And cute.

“Tell me,” he demanded. Ludwig snorted in response, and Alfred’s eyebrow twitched.

Swifter than what should have been possible after waking up from a four-hour nap, Alfred leaned over him with one knee on the couch, swiping the book from Ludwig’s loose grip before placing both hands on the back of the sofa, caging Ludwig in between his sweater-cladded arms. Ludwig made a quick note that it was his sweater.

“Ludwig,” Alfred warned, and the German lazily raised both hands in surrender, not at all afraid of Alfred’s unspoken threats.

“Okay, okay. You want to know where they are?”

Alfred answered with another hard glare.

Ludwig wasn’t fazed, and much to Alfred’s annoyance, that knowing grin widened as Ludwig’s hands slowly crossed the distance between them and towards Alfred’s face. Alfred almost reeled back, a spark of anger in his eyes as he thought Ludwig was going to use this time of seriousness to pull him in for a distracting kiss. But instead, Ludwig reached for the sides of his face, and suddenly a weight was lifted from Alfred’s ears and nose. When his hands pulled back, small details in Alfred’s vision immediately blurred into soft brushes of fuzz. He could still make out Ludwig’s smile, though.

Alfred blinked. “Oh.”

“ _Oh_.” Ludwig mimicked him and folded the lenses neatly and carefully, shaking his head all the while. Oh, Alfred.

His silly boyfriend pushed himself into a standing position again, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. An awkward laugh sounded from his lips. “Ha, sorry. That was…yeah.”

Ludwig hummed, inwardly accepting the unnecessary apology. Alfred needn’t say anything more, because he understood completely. But that didn’t mean his teasing was over, and he pulled his hand away when Alfred reached for the ‘found’ glasses.

“Hey, c’mon. I said I was sorry. And I need those….”

“And I forgive you.” Ludwig played with the specs, opening and closing the plastic arms mockingly. “But I think I deserve a reward for finding these.” He held up the glasses, dodging another one of Alfred’s attempts to swipe them from his grasp. Alfred groaned after his third try and gave up trying to beat Ludwig’s quickness.

“What? You want me to do the dishes again?” Alfred assumed, again with the crossed arms and cocked hip. By now, Ludwig recognized it as his ‘I’m fed up’ stance.

“I was thinking a kiss would do, but now that you brought it up….”

Alfred whined and scrambled forward before Ludwig could finish that thought. His fingers curled around the wrist of the hand holding his eyeglasses, and he pressed his face against Ludwig’s in a hard and quick kiss. Ludwig smiled into it and laughed when Alfred pulled away almost violently, snatching the lenses from Ludwig’s loose grip. He pushed them onto his face as he straightened his back.

“You’re wrong for that.” And then he stormed towards the kitchen, no doubt hungry after his long nap and frustration.

Ludwig watched him go, his smiling lips tingling. After a few seconds he picked up his thrown book from the cushion beside him, not minding that his place wasn’t marked because he remembered what page he was on anyway. He resumed his reading but didn’t process a single word as he replayed what had just occurred in his head, wondering for the hundredth time how he ended up with such a klutz like Alfred, and concluding for the hundredth time that he didn’t regret it.


End file.
